Meia noite você vai embora
by Paty.ninde
Summary: O relógio era o maior inimigo. Controlando os encontros, definindo quando deveriam ser amantes e quando deveriam se odiar. O relógio era o marcador da despedida e da chegada. Perto da meia noite eles partiam... E torciam para que no dia seguinte nada tivesse mudado.
1. Chapter 1

**I - 00:00**

O barulho compassado do salto agulha chegava aos ouvidos dele. Era irritante e estridente, mas ele culpava a bebida pelo som mil vezes ampliado. Sua camisa estava colando no corpo, e a sensação incômoda do tecido úmido o deixava ainda mais irritado. O som estridente das esquisitonas tocando ao longe já não era mais um problema, apenas os efeitos do álcool, a camisa pegajosa e o atraso dela.

As árvores voltaram a ser balançadas pelo vento agitado e os cristais de gelo caiam como pequenos pingentes de um lustre luxuoso. O barulho dos sapatos de salto estava aumentando, sinal de que ela estava se aproximando, receosa, ele poderia dizer pela súbita redução de velocidade.  
Uma figura de cabelos pretos, como o fundo de um armário sumidouro, surgiu assustada, e ele apenas ergue os olhos, fingindo não ligar para o evento que ali se desenrolava. Não era comum que ambos estivessem tão longe de suas respectivas casas, de suas velhas manias, de seus inseparáveis companheiros. Na realidade não era comum o "eles" existir. Ela sabia disso. Ele parecia não se importar.  
Apenas parecia.

— Weasley. — Ela balbuciou com fingida segurança e altivez, enquanto tentava afastar a franja rebelde dos olhos.  
Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, e com um olhar igualmente altivo, com pequenas pinceladas de orgulho na íris azul, cumprimentou-a:

— Parkinson...


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Hello, people! Esta história já foi publicada em outros sites, mas ontem percebi que não havia publicado por aqui!Espero que gostem :)

* * *

 **II- 10:00**

Nada nele era deslumbrante. Ela poderia, sendo quem era, tendo o que tinha, escolher quem desejasse. Os Parkinson dominavam a economia do mundo Bruxo, juntamente com os Malfoy e os Zabini. Comprar pessoas era quase uma especialidade.

Mas ele não. Era inatingível mesmo sendo um miserável morto de fome e traidor do sangue. Era inalcançável pois vivia em função dos dois amigos repulsivos. Um mestiço e uma sangue ruim.

Era o brinquedo vagabundo que ela não poderia ter, por todos os motivos existentes.

 **xx**

Sua primeira vez fora com Draco. Ele fazia jus à sua fama, e às fofocas que circundavam o dormitório das meninas. Saíra com Daphne pelo menos cinco vezes, e ela dera relatos detalhados sobre cada noite que haviam passado juntos.

Pansy às vezes ouvia, noutras apenas mandava a colega calar a boca e fofocar bem longe. Das vezes que ouviu, soube que ele fazia mágica com os dedos, e que dominava toda a dança entre os corpos. Que era adepto dos puxões de cabelo e tapas ardidos.

Pansy não havia tido nenhuma experiência aos catorze anos, e foi Draco quem ensinou o caminho das pedras em seu quarto particular nas masmorras.

Ele a convidou, sabe-se lá o porquê, para acompanha-lo no Baile de inverno, e ela aceitou.

Beberam, dançaram, riram e trocaram pequenas e inocentes carícias. A música era leve, mas constante, assim como as mãos translúcidas de Draco, que não se contentaram com pequenos apertões na cintura esguia de Pansy.

Os dedos percorreram pela seda do vestido verde escuro, e com uma leve pressão convidaram a garota para uma aproximação mais ousada. Ela não negou.

Draco, porém, era frio. Buscava o próprio prazer e tinha pressa. Gabava-se do próprio desempenho e partia.

 **xx**

Ele, porém, era quente como o vermelho e laranja presentes em todo o seu corpo.  
E ela descobriu isso no mesmo baile de inverno, quando Malfoy a deixou plantada no meio do salão para proferir insultos à Hermione Granger. Ficara preocupado, o infeliz, por não ter conseguido formular palavras de desprezo quando ela desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao salão príncipal, de mãos dadas com Krum. Malfoy era um imbecil, e provavelmente tinha uma "senhora" tensão sexual não resolvida com Granger.

Ronald Weasley estava feito uma estátua de mármore e quartzo, encostado numa fonte de pequenos querubins harpistas, que insistia em despejar gotículas incômodas de uma água que estava gelada, Pansy julgou pela exasperação do garoto . Não parecia feliz com a felicidade da melhor amiga, pelo contrário, tinha nos olhos uma sede por sangue búlgaro, que fazia com que seus olhos adquirissem uma nuance acinzentada, sombria e colérica.

Ninguém nunca havia olhado para Pansy daquela forma. Um misto de possessão, ressentimento e carinho, sim, carinho.

Era possessivo, mas não rude e egoísta. Assemelhava-se muito ao olhar de um garoto incompreendido, que vê alguém tomando o que é seu.

Beirava a inocência, se é que ela podia pensar desta forma.

E era horrível.

Horrível porque Hermione Granger não merecia. Não merecia ser olhada daquela forma, admirada, desejada. Ela era a escória, a sujeira, a invasora. Deveria estar vivendo uma vida trouxa, sem sequer saber da existência dos bruxos.

Pansy poderia ter o que quisesse, mas não ele. Ele guardava insultos para quando a encontrasse, ela respondia à altura. Troçava das vestes de segunda mão e do horrível cheiro dos sanduíches feitos pelas mãos da horrorosa senhora ruiva que ele chamava de mãe. E claro, havia o suéter de cor indefinida, tão cafona quanto os demais, bordados para todos os Weasley, como marca da pobreza e natureza chula daquela família traidora.

Mas ele não se sentia inferior. Não se rebaixava com os insultos que saíam dos lábios dela, perfeitamente delineados com um batom violeta. Ele nunca se mostrava abalado, e conseguia proferir insultos muito piores.

Ronald Weasley não tinha olhos para Pansy Parkinson.

Isso era inconcebível.

 **xx**

O baile transcorria normalmente, com a exceção de duas pobres almas atormentadas e solitárias que estavam em lados opostos no salão.

A música estava melosa. Romântica demais para os ouvidos de Pansy. Mas Weasley continuava lá, tão sozinho quanto ela.

O tédio foi a força motriz. E o desejo de atiçar um homem derrubado pelo ciúme foi o que guiou os pés da garota, calçados numa sandália de couro de dragão, até a fonte de querubins, a fim de resolver algumas pendências pessoais.

— Vejo que mais uma vez não vai poder ter alguma coisa que deseja. Não é mesmo, Weasley? — a língua deslizando pelo canino, e um hálito de delírio fumegante chegou até Ronald Weasley, que não fez questão de observar por muito tempo sua recente companhia.

— Vejo que mais uma vez o seu dinheiro não lhe comprou companhia, Parkinson.— o infeliz, filho de uma porca, atestou, como se carregasse consigo todas as verdades da vida. Pansy sentiu a pele esquentar e o coração disparar de puro ódio. — Seu corpo te trai. Você é tão sozinha que tenho pena.

Um riso forçado e os olhos semicerrados como de um felino que prepara o próximo arranhão.

Pansy desejou enterrar as unhas no peito daquele infeliz, mostrar, através de todos os insultos conhecidos, que ele era tão inútil quanto todos os seus duzentos irmãos. Sentiu um ódio desesperado por ele saber exatamente o que ela sabia ser verdade, mas jamais aceitaria.

Seu pai lhe ensinara o valor do dinheiro. Ele comprava pessoas, se assim fosse necessário.

— E você é tão dependente de seus amigos que me dá nojo.

Ele olhou para ela, dessa vez por mais tempo. Não disse nada. Levantou-se e caminhou até a saída, os passos arrastados e displicentes. Ele a estava ignorando. E isso foi suficiente para que ela o seguisse, a fim de esmurra-lo se necessário fosse.

Ninguém ignorava Pansy Parkinson.

 **xx**

Enquanto seguia a figura ruiva que já estava fora do castelo, a garota cambaleava e sentia os dedos dos pés formigarem, o calçado era o culpado. Arrancou então as sandálias e apressou-em em direção à porta.

Caminhou um bocado, e quando já estava desistindo de sua vingança pessoal, avistou o garoto sentado bem próximo ao salgueiro lutador, olhando para o céu,enquanto alguns flocos de neve caíam e se prendiam em alguns fios da cabeleira ruiva.

— Como você é imbecil, Weasley!Acredita mesmo que esse traje ridículo vá te proteger do frio? — o garoto sobressaltou,e girou o corpo para contemplar a dona da voz arrogante que se dirigia à ele, embora soubesse quem era.

— Parkinson... Você está miseravelmente bêbada! Saia daqui antes que morra de hipotermia e eu seja considerado culpado por isso.

— Onde está indo? Não sabe que sair das dependências da escola é proibido? Ou seu cérebro não funciona quando está sozinho?

Ele a ignorou, novamente. Com um comprido pedaço de madeira tocou em algum lugar da árvore e o salgueiro ficou parado. Ela desconhecia esse truque.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelo que parecia uma passagem secreta, ela o seguia, sem saber o que estava fazendo. Colocou a culpa na bebida, embora estivesse plena consciência do que fazia.

— Não acredito que ainda está me seguindo. Quer dar o fora daqui antes que eu lance uma azaração tão forte nessa sua cara de buldogue, que te fará ficar trancada no seu quarto pelo resto da vida!

Ela não tinha cara de buldogue, ele sabia. Poderia reconhecer alguns traços de sensualidade nela, mas era Pansy Parkinson,isso bastava para que nada nela valesse a pena.

— Não saio daqui enquanto não mostrar o que vai fazer. Sabe que posso correr até a escola e contar à todo mundo o que você está tramando e ainda me safar das consequências. Não sabe?

Ter pais influentes era o máximo. Poder usar isso contra Weasley era maravilhoso.

A casa dos gritos. Era para lá que ele estava indo.

— Garota! De uma vez por todas, me deixe em paz! Você não tem amigos? Não tem algo mais empolgante para fazer do que seguir alguém que você odeia?

— Não. Não tenho amigos.

A sinceridade não estava prevista, mas havia ainda uma boa dose de delírio fumegante em seu organismo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a subir a escada que levava à um dos quartos. Diante do silêncio, ela continuou a segui-lo.

E o encontrou limpando o quarto, removendo grossas camadas de poeira e penas de coruja. Parte do local já estava muito bem arrumada e bastante habitável.

— Não sabia que trabalhava de elfo doméstico nas horas vagas, Weasley. — uma boa dose de deboche preencheu o ambiente quase vazio.— Sei que sua família é pobre, mas rebaixar-se a tanto não é comum, mesmo para um Weasley.

— Não seja burra! Estou guardando dinheiro para comprar este lugar. — ele respondeu distraidamente, como se não se importasse com a presença dela ali, como se ela fosse uma pessoa comum que lhe fazia uma pergunta.

E ela o detestou por isso.

— Não acredito que virá morar aqui com a sangue ruim?!

Ele ficara tão vermelho que as orelhas pareciam uma lareira acesa. Ela tocara no ponto fulcral do problema. Por certo ele tinha planos com ela, a sujeitinha de sangue podre. Já tão novo estava comprando uma casa para viver com ela.Vê-la com o magnífico Victor Krum havia sido um balde de gelo nos sonhos juvenis de Ronald Weasley.

— Tenho nojo de você, Parkinson. Achando que pode pisar em todos Porque tem uma família rica; porque pertence à uma família de sangue puro. Mas não entendi ainda Por quê está aqui. Você possui alguma desordem mental? Ou sua vida está uma merda e você quer tornar a vida das outras pessoas uma merda? Sinto informa-la que não está obtendo sucesso, apenas reforçando sua imagem mesquinha e infeliz.

Ele ficara próximo dela, uma distância mínima e perigosa. Estava enciumado e enfurecido. E ela culpou novamente a bebida por sentir vontade beijar cada ponto laranja em volta do nariz longo e pontudo, mesmo ciente de que tinha total controle de seus atos.

Com um riso frouxo e um gesto obsceno, Pansy chegou perto demais para uma pessoa que dizia odiar todo Weasley que ousasse respirar o mesmo ar que ela. Chegou perto demais, a ponto de descobrir cada cor oculta na íris azulada.

— Eu não sei o que estou fazendo.

Foi a resposta que os lábios, já não tão Violetas, sussuraram. O ar quente e o perfume extremamente adocicado que ela exalou pareciam se espalhar por todo o ambiente.

Com a palma da mão a garota alisou o pescoço salpicado de sardas e num gesto completamente instintivo os dedos entremearam-se nos fios fartos e ruivos.A língua quase felina passeou por toda a linha divisora de pescoço e rosto, até pousar nos lábios cheios e avermelhados.

Ele não reagiu, a princípio.

Mas ela sabia que ele estava gostando.

Ela sempre sabia.

Com a outra mão apalpou as nadegas,e o puxou para si, fazendo pressão com o próprio corpo.

— Ela não sabe fazer isso. Sabe? Ou você nunca tentou? — a voz manhosa, completamente diferente da garota arrogante e cheia de si talvez o tenha convencido de que parar seria má isso as mãos fortes e rudes pegaram os cabelos curtos com força, deixando o pescoço branco e esguio a mostra.

A língua quente e ágil percorreu toda a linha vascularizada, e na jugular se deteve por mais tempo, alternando entre pequenas mordidas e sucções.

— Parkinson... — era a única coisa que saía de seus lábios, enquanto a beijava. Não sabia porque estava ali, deixando-a exercer tamanho controle sobre seu corpo.

Mas sabia que ela seria a distração perfeita para esquecer o caminho que as mãos de Victor Krum trilharam na pele de Hermione, explorando lugares proibidos, fazendo-a se contorcer discretamente na pista de dança, num local onde ninguém poderia vê-los. Mas que ele viu.

E de repente, se ter Pansy Parkinson gemendo em resposta às suas carícias fosse o máximo que obteria naquela noite, não lhe custava nada confraternizar com a inimiga.

Os corpos estavam colados e nada ainda havia sido retirado. Com os dedos ágeis, a garota o guiou até a cama, fazendo com que um pouco de poeira levantasse.

Ela Despiu-se por completo e sentou-se no colo do ruivo, abraçando o corpo do garoto com as pernas, e tirando-lhe apenas a camisa. As unhas desenhavam caminhos no peitoral largo e coberto por finas penugens.

Ele deixou as mãos dela passearem, livres e autoritárias.

Ela era como uma dama dos quadros antigos, não tinha o corpo perfeitamente desenhado. Seus seios eram pequenos e cheios de pequenas pintas, os quadris eram largos e as pernas longas. Não tinha o rosto de buldogue, mas a aparência de uma pessoa que, se sorrisse mais, seria muito mais bela.

As duas mãos apanharam o rosto redondo, e os polegares fizeram um pequeno carinho na curva entre os olhos e o nariz.

Não era egoísta, era contemplativo.

E Pansy sentiu uma coisa estranha se remexer em seu estômago. Uma vertigem inconveniente tomou conta de seu corpo. Em seu íntimo ela sabia que o toque de Ronald Weasley era o responsável por tais sensações, mas admitir certas coisas não era muito o seu forte.

 **xx**

Às 23:45 ela estava deitada sob alguns lençóis. Uma sensação de relaxamento perpassando cada músculo, tendão e ligamentos.

Ele não era famoso pelos corredores da escola. As garotas não exaltavam suas qualidades; não se espalhava nos dormitórios que ele tinha o dom de compreender cada detalhe do corpo feminino.

Mas ele demonstrara saber tudo sobre Pansy Parkinson, mesmo que entre eles houvesse fortes marcas de raiva e inimizade.

Coisas das quais ela sequer sabia sobre seu próprio corpo, ele mostrara conhecer.

Nada se falava sobre Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Mas agora ela não queria que falassem, pois, egoísta como sempre fora, queria ser a única garota em que ele poria as mãos.

— É quase meia noite. — Ele exclamou assustado, enquanto olhava o relógio de pulso,levantando-se com pressa, deixando-a levemente descoberta e a mercê da corrente de ar invernal—.O baile já deve ter acabado. Daqui a pouco darão pela nossa falta.

Não falaram mais nada.

Ela colocou o vestido e refez a maquiagem com um pequeno feitiço aprendido no semanário das bruxas.

O caminho inicial foi refeito, desta vez no mais absoluto silêncio. Sem provocações, discussões, ou perguntas.

Quando chegaram na entrada do castelo o relógio de Rony marcava 23:55. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, selando um acordo tácito, no ambos guardariam segredo.

 **xx**

Quando os ponteiros do relógio marcaram meia noite, ambos estavam novamente reunidos com seus colegas.

Nada havia mudado.

Exceto pelas pequenas impressões digitais nas peles


	3. Chapter 3

**10:00**

Enigma.

Ela era um enigma.

Enquanto circulava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, na cola de Malfoy, como se sua vida dependesse da aprovação do garoto loiro de nariz empinado, trocavam injúrias e insultos.

— Veja, Draco, a Sangue ruim, o Morto de fome e o Cicatriz.

Mas quando caía a noite se encontravam, perto do salgueiro lutador. Eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, enrolados em lençóis limpos que Rony trouxera de seu dormitório, apenas alisavam mutuamente os espaços de pele exposta.

À noite, na casa dos gritos, ela confidenciava,longe da aparência de garota nojenta, irritante e preconceituosa , que detestava Malfoy. Odiava ser destratada e pisoteada.

— Pensei que você gostasse desse tipo de cara — Rony falou num dos encontros, debochado.

Pansy virou-se de costa para ele. Não era uma garota sentimental, mas odiava que a tratassem com escárnio.

Um breve silêncio se estendeu, e entre o espaço formado, Rony afagou os cabelos e pescoço da garota.

— Ele sussurra o nome dela quando se toca — Pansy soltou a informação num desabafo, sem se virar para ver a reação do garoto ao seu lado.

— Ele quem? — Rony perguntou. O tom de voz era confuso.

— Draco

— Ela quem? — Provavelmente ele já soubesse a resposta.

— Granger. — o nome saiu dos lábios de Pansy como se fosse um pedaço de madeira em brasa.

Ronald Weasley levantou da cama, o corpo nu coberto apenas por um lençol.

Dirigiu-se até a janela e apoiou a cabeça no parapeito.

"O que estava acontecendo ali?"

Foi o pensamento cheio de culpa e confusão. Depois desse, outros vieram.

" Por quê ela estava falando sobre Hermione." "Por quê revelara algo tão íntimo e repulsivo sobre seu querido Malfoy?"

Pansy era um enigma.

 **xx**

A esfinge dourada e majestosa na entrada da Mansão dos Parkinson era a prova cabal de que riqueza era um adjetivo pobre para categorizá-los.

Ronald Weasley não passava por ali com frequência. Mas naquelas férias encontrara uma desculpa bastante sólida e crível: "Procurar um emprego de verão."

Trabalhar não era bem uma opção, mas uma necessidade que crescia à medida em que a guerra se tornava uma realidade.

Não falara com Pansy há dois meses, e assim deveria ser. Era uma garota muito sensual, não era curvilínea, tampouco tinha seios fartos e quadris arrendondados. Possuía uma sensualidade displicente, algo que brotava de seus poros naturalmente. Era como se ela não precisasse de muito para exalar toda sua feminilidade.

Os cabelos curtos na altura do queixo eram um ato de rebeldia, visto que batia de frente com a velha concepção de que cabelos longos são mais sensuais.

No meio das férias Rony sentiu vontade de enterrar os dedos nas madeixas negras. Os fios curtos davam a sensação de constante insaciedade, pois mal enterrava seus dedos nas negras melenas e a sensação dos folículos lisos dançando entre seus dedos acabava. Deveria, então, repetir o processo, e sentir a maciez, a fluidez e o perfume que se desprendia do cabelo e impregnavam o ar.

Ele não teria notado tal fato se não estivesse tão furioso com Hermione e o Verme Krum.

Naquela semana estava fazendo desgnomizacao no jardim de uma bruxa muito rica, Sra. Battes. A mulher morava há alguns metros da Mansão Parkinson, e do quarto de hóspedes, Rony conseguia enxergar a esfinge.

A gigante esfinge.

 **xx**

Era uma coisa de pele.

Sm dúvida Pansy Parkinson, enquanto escovava o cabelo, não teria avançado em Weasley se não estivesse carente,ou se ele não tivesse crescido tanto nos últimos três anos, adquirindo um porte levemente atlético, muito provavelmente fruto de serviços braçais que realizava com frequência, uma vez que sua extrema pobreza não lhe permitia ter um jardim livre de gnomos.  
O fato de ele estar sem o traje de gala ridículo também contribuiu para que ela vislumbrasse nele a saída para o tédio e para a rejeição. O tecido grosso da camisa de algodão cru dava ao garoto uma simplicidade quase pueril.

Sob a luz do luar, as pequenas sardas que lhe tingiam o rosto inteiro,pareciam pequenas estrelas.

A pele macia, a mão rude.

Sem dúvida, era uma coisa de pele.

 **xx**

Era sexta-feira e o suor descia em bicas pela nuca. Sra. Battes não lhe oferecera sequer um copo d'água, apenas uma sombra mediana ao pé de uma árvore no jardim.  
Uma bruxa mesquinha e solitaria que duraria muito pouco e deixaria a propriedade abandonada, pois não tivera nenhum herdeiro.

Com as mãos ele alisava um pergaminho já muito suado e amassado e, vez ou outra, dirigia olhares indecisos à Mansão Parkinson.

Precisava falar com ela.

 **xx**

— Senhorita, um jovem a espera no portão — um elfo idoso vestido com retalhos de algum tapete comunicou.

Pansy não precisou caminhar muito. De longe reconheceu a cabeleira ruiva. Calafrios percorreram seu corpo, mesmo com o calor escaldante que fazia do lado de fora.

Ele estava suado e sujo de terra.

— O que faz aqui, Weasley?

Ele não respondeu. Entregou um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos da garota, sentindo a textura macia de sua pele. " talvez seja uma coisa de pele." Ele pensou enquanto tentava guardar cada impressão do toque suave em sua memória

Ela leu o bilhete em voz alta. Não desfez a expressão de desprezo.

"Caldeirão furado é um excelente lugar para pessoas que estão de férias escolares."

— Você acha?

— Tenho certeza.— ele confirmou com o olhar sério.

— E qual o horário mais apropriado? — Rony gostaria de agarra-la ali mesmo, para ver se desfazia a expressão de nojo que não se desprendia do rosto da garota.

— Antes da meia noite.

Pansy deixou escapar um sorriso. Ronald Weasley era mesmo um enigma.


	4. Chapter 4

**22:01**

O caldeirão furado era um lugar excelente, desde que você não se importasse em ser visto com pessoas específicas.

Ronald Weasley era uma pessoa bem específica.

A sorte de Pansy era que seus conhecidos não frequentavam os mesmos lugares que a ralé. Ela estava com a ralé, então estava segura. Quem imaginaria que Pansy Parkinson estaria se aventurando por aquelas bandas?

* * *

Panquecas eram a especialidade de Tom. De todos os tipos, formatos e sabores.

O balcão estava recheado de panquecas, mesmo sendo noite e o local estando quase vazio. O cheiro era inebriante, e provocava todas as sensações possíveis. Havia quem arriscasse dizer que Tom enfeitiçasse a farinha com cinco encantamentos diferentes para a massa parecer mais apetitosa. Rony não duvidava, mas também não fazia caso. Estava pouco se importando com o processo produtivo das panquecas.

Tinha problemas maiores.

Vícios maiores.

Sim, Pansy era um vício. Não uma paixonite,possível namorada ou candidata ao posto de esposa perfeita. Ela era um ato de rebeldia. Um protesto por ser o secundário. O terceiro elemento que não poderia fornecer algo de útil ao mundo bruxo. O filho que chegou quando a mãe já estava farta de ouvir a parteira anunciar a chegada de mais um garoto ao mundo.

— O que vai querer hoje, meu jovem? — Tom chegou arrastando os pés e limpando um copo com um pano de natureza duvidosa, que passaria facilmente por um lenço encardido de Hagrid.

— Duas cervejas amanteigadas, Tom, e duas panquecas de abóbora com sapos de chocolate.

— Noite especial?

— Não. Apenas um bate-papo entre conhecidos.

Tom era fofoqueiro também. Intrometido e bastante invasivo, se lhe permitissem. Rony nunca permitia.

O garoto olhou para o relógio pela quarta vez.

Ela estava atrasada.

Ou não viria, e aí seriam alguns galões jogados no lixo.  
Alugara o quarto até meia noite, e dentro da reserva acrescentara algumas coisas. Não tinha dinheiro para bancar os furos de Pansy.

Não tinha dinheiro para Pansy Parkinson.

Ela era a boneca cara que Gina desejara aos sete anos, e seus pais nunca puderam comprar. Mas eles nunca podiam comprar nada mesmo.

* * *

— Ronald. Rony. Ron — à medida que a escova de plástico corria preguiçosa pela cortina de fios, Pansy murmurava no tom de voz mais silencioso que pudesse existir, o primeiro nome de Weasley. Queria experimentar a sensação de falá-lo em voz alta, saber quantas curvas seus lábios faziam ao pronuncia fechar no N.

O nome era agradável e repulsivo.

Um paradoxo.

Mas pronunciá-lo era pecaminoso, viciante. Ron Weasley era a droga mais complexa que ela experimentara. Não que houvesse conhecido muitas.

* * *

Paciência era uma virtude, e ele não se considerava abençoado por possuí-la. As panquecas completamente devoradas, e a cerveja amanteigada bebida até a metade provavam que paciência era para Luna Lovegood, seu pai, ou qualquer outro que não fosse Ronald Weasley.

Seus dedos tamborilavam, quase automaticamente, pelo tampo de madeira.

Ela não viria.

Por que estava ali mesmo?

* * *

O terceiro copo de Firewhisky já havia sido completamente consumido. O último nuque do bolso fora completamente consumido em balas de fada, um doce muito ruim e por demais açucarado, o que vinha a calhar.

Embriaguez não era um motivo para se orgulhar. Que sua mãe nunca tomasse conhecimento do fato. Nunca bebera mais do que duas doses de cerveja amanteigada, e elas não deixavam ninguém bêbado — a não ser os elfos domésticos.

Molly Weasley ficaria Desolada.  
Rony Weasley seria o motivo, novamente.

xx

Ela não apareceu.

E Ele foi ao único lugar de que se lembrava; que as pernas ainda conseguiam sabia que não seria alvo de um olhar materno desapontado.

* * *

— Ron? O que faz aqui? Céus! Olhe só para você. Bêbado feito um porco. — o vulto de cabelos crespos e desalinhados atendeu a porta. Hermione.

Estava divina sob a meia luz da lâmpada pendurada na entrada da casa. Bolsas debaixo dos olhos e um rosto bastante inchado, que denunciavam uma sessão ininterrupta de choro e socos no travesseiro.

Ele a conhecia bem demais.

— Eu preciso entrar, Mione. Não posso voltar para casa desse mãe vai ter um ataque apoplético. — ele apoiou os braços no batente, enquanto se deleitava com a imagem de sua amiga com um robe de algodão e o semblante de quem havia acabado de colocar um ponto final em alguma relação ou sentimento.

— Meus pais não estão em casa, para uma convenção de odontologia em Bruxelas.

— Eu prometo ficar quietinho. Sei me comportar... Ah não ser é claro — o garoto umedeceu os lábios e engoliu uma saliva imaginária — que você não queira que eu me comporte.

O álcool faz isso com as pessoas.

Elimina a sombra de sanidade que o cérebro tenta projetar quando vê que os instintos estão exercendo máximo controle sobre o corpo.

Hermione bufou impaciente.

— Você fica. O segundo quarto à esquerda, subindo as escadas.

Rony permaneceu parado.

Sua Hermione.

Era bom tê-la ali.

* * *

Hermione conhecia uma infinidade de chás. Eles estavam bebericando uma infusão de ervas indianas, sentados no sofá, quando tudo começou.

Com aquela parcela ínfima de coragem, acentuada pela bebida, ele perguntou sobre as coisas do coração. O tema desesperador.

E ela contou.

Compartilhou sua solidão.

Tocou as mãos do garoto ao seu lado, e soltou, como se ardesse. Como se estivesse fazendo a coisa errada.

Talvez fosse o vermelho.

— É bom ter você aqui, Ron — Hermione murmurou alisando o robe com as mãos fechadas. Uma mania muito antiga. Ela estava nervosa.

— Eu acho que não poderia existir um lugar melhor para estar. — Rouco e quente, ele exalava seu perfume amadeirado por todo o espaço, bastante diminuto, que ocupava.

O corpo guiava a mente. Ela estava diante dele, os olhos pediam seu toque.

Não desapontaria a garota que habitava seus sonhos havia um ano.

Depositou um beijo na testa da garota. Reverencialmente, respeitosamente. Casto, puro e amável.

As peças de roupas foram caindo sem qualquer pretensão de retornarem tão cedo aos corpos de origem.

Hermione era curvilínea. Seios médios, cintura estreita, quadris arredondados. Era leve, mas não passava despercebida. O desejo de cobrir a pele morena com beijos guardados há tempo demais, crescia à medida em que deixava os próprios sentidos conduzirem seus atos.

Cabelos compridos, lábios completos e macios. O cheiro de colônia cítrica e hidratante trouxa.

Deveria agradecer à Pansy. As coisas estavam se ajeitando afinal.

* * *

Uma boneca na vitrine dos Parkinson.

Branca, apática, esquelética e luxuosa. Feita da porcelana mais fria, talvez com alguns salpicos de neve para torná-la gélida como as águas da Noruega.

"Pansy custava caro." Seus pais reforçavam essa frase em todos os tempos verbais, todos os dias.

Garotas como ela não se casavam com qualquer um. A mãe havia lhe dito isso em seu aniversário de 15 anos, enquanto o mundo bruxo atravessava outra guerra.

—Pansy, querida — a mãe tinha o hábito desagradável de chamar as pessoas de "querida"; uma voz exageradamente doce, um batom vermelho melado contornando a boca fina enquanto as palavras saíam como se fossem mecanicamente ensaiadas. — Um homem só nos é útil quando pode oferecer todo tipo de conforto. Não me entenda mal, querida.

Se a mulher usasse a palavra querida mais uma vez, Pansy sabia que as chances de cometer parricídio seriam gigantes.

Leona Parkinson, casada com Edward Parkinson há exatos 20 anos, nunca desejara um filho, tampouco uma filha. Pansy foi o resultado da insistência do marido e da sociedade, que constantemente cobrava um herdeiro para o império dos Parkinson.

Leona tinha nojo de crianças. No início do casamento sofrera duas intoxicações por poções contraceptivas e secretamente provocara três abortos. Até o dia em que engravidou e não pôde mais evitar o seu destino, ou sentença, como ela costumava confidenciar à algumas amigas muito íntimas.

— Um homem pode falhar em muitas coisas, desde que estas não sejam: o sangue puro, o prestígio familiar e o dinheiro. As demais coisas o dinheiro dele pode comprar, e por "demais coisas" você sabe a que me refiro, não é mesmo? — um olhar lascivo que fez o estomago de Pansy dar três voltas foi o prenúncio de uma conversa desagradável.

A mulher, que tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, alisava a mão da filha com fingida cumplicidade. O corpo bastante definido e atípico para uma senhora de 40 anos estava envolto em um vestido de seda azul royal, e os pés eram sustentados por uma sandália prateada com um salto descomedido. Era o seu aspecto todos os dias. Leona Parkinson estava sempre preparada para festas de gala.

— Não quero saber de seus amantes, mamãe. — A língua ferina da filha causou o efeito desejado.

— De quê precisa, Pansy querida — o "querida" já não tinha a fingida doçura, mas uma dose cavalar de um veneno mortal. – Para que aprenda, de uma vez por todas, a não fazer uso desta palavra nesta casa. Espero que cruciatus seja suficiente.Há tempos não uso minha varinha para realizar maldições imperdoáveis.

A garota sentiu cada nota gélida na voz da mulher que, perante a sociedade, se comportava como a melhor das mães. A Sra. Parkinson não gostava de ser chamada de ser portadora do presente título. E Pansy descobrira isso da pior forma possível.

Enquanto saía do banho, aos seis anos de idade, a garota pediu que a mãe escovasse seus cabelos, volumosos e longos à época. Ao ser chamada de tal forma, Leona cravara as unhas enormes no bracinho magro e com violência colocou a menina de frente para a penteadeira. Enquanto as lágrimas da pequena Pansy escorriam abundantemente, a mulher a fazia olhar para o espelho, à medida que puxava as longas madeixas com força, a escova arrancava tufos e mais tufos de cabelo.

"Odeio o seu cabelo. Odeio tudo em você. Não me chame de mãe, pois não somos parecidas. Olhe para o espelho, você parece um buldogue. É a cara de seu pai"

Pansy Parkinson nunca mais deixou o cabelo crescer. E com o tempo as discussões com a mãe se mostraram muito mais raras, pois elas quase não se encontravam mais. A mulher tinha diversos amantes e, enquanto o marido viajava, aproveitava todo o espaço da mansão para acomodá-los, ou inventava viagens que justificassem sua ausência das colunas sociais.

Pansy custava caro. Seus pais podiam pagar.

Mas é se nao quisesse pertencer à esta família?

* * *

Toque. Nada era sobre toque com os outros. Eles não eram bons em coisa alguma. Ela fazia aquilo pela conveniência, pela rebeldia. O prazer era consequência. Mecânico e instintivo. Animal.  
Ela estava por cima, os olhos abertos. Não via as sardas no peito marmorizado, coberto por finas penugens loiras. Era do tom de cobre que ela sentia falta. Estava distraída e por isso não notou o tremor no corpo pálido, definido por alguns treinos de quadribol, que anunciava seu orgasmo – e a partir disso, ela já sabia que não precisava se demorar mais. Mais três vezes, e acabariam.

— Por que não deixa esse seu cabelo crescer, hein? Ficaria muito melhor. Tenho a impressão de que você usa uma tigela de sopa como molde de corte — a voz rouca e levemente fanha de Draco ecoou pelo dormitório dos monitores, onde ambos estavam deitados depois de uma noite em claro.

— Por que você não vai à merda? — Pansy falou entre risos, mesmo o peito ardendo e a sensação de unhas apertando seu braço martelando em seu cérebro. A imagem da mãe retornou com força.

* * *

— Pare de me seguir Nott! Nenhuma de suas cadelas da Lufa lufa aceitou transar com você hoje? Vá embora!

O garoto magro de porte atlético seguia Pansy após o fim da partida de quadribol. Sonserina versus Grifinória. Os leões haviam sido derrotados, então o campo ficou vazio muito rápido.

— Eu vou aonde você quiser se a senhorita for boazinha e fizer um bom trabalho. – Nott tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e com a com a mão direita alisava o membro já ereto. Pansy sabia o que ele queria, mas não estava afim de fazer aquilo, não naquela hora. O lugar nunca fora problema para ela, mas não queria. Não enquanto seu pensamento viajava pelos corredores do salão comunal da Grifinória.

Revirando os olhos num gesto de impaciência, Nott puxou os cabelos da garota, que escapavam por entre seus dedos, o que o deixou muito irritado.

— Está surda, Parkinson? — os olhos do garoto estavam em chamas, e havia um brilho sádico em seu sorriso torto.

— Me solta, Nott! Ficou maluco? — Pansy o empurrou e espanou as vestes, como se ele tivesse transmitido algum germe.

— Ora, vamos, não vai te dar trabalho nenhum. Você sempre adorou brincar com meu amiguinho aqui. Está mais do que na hora de retribuir. — Pansy sentiu,quando o garoto se aproximou, o hálito quente e a umidade da língua que ele deslizava por seu pescoço. — Todo mundo sabe que você é uma ninfomaníaca, Parkinson. Vai negar justo para mim?

Enquanto prensava a garota na parede do vestiário,no lado de fora, Nott colocava a mão por debaixo da saia do uniforme, alcançando o fino tecido de algodão que cobria a intimidade de Pansy.

Eles estavam sozinhos. Todos haviam esvaziado o campo. O time da Grifinória havia perdido mais uma vez, e o coro "Weasley é nosso rei" entoado pelo time da Sonserina, já não se ouvia mais.

— Me solta, Nott. Eu não quero! — o aviso estava virando um grito irritado. As mãos do garoto haviam tomado a varinha do bolso da capa de Pansy.

— Você sempre quer. Não venha bancar a difícil, não agora.

Pansy sentiu os olhos úmidos. Estava imobilizada,sem varinha. As gotas grossas da chuva agora faziam companhia às lágrimas que ela desejava não derramar.

— Eu não quero, Nott. — Ela não sabia mais o que pedir, ou como pedir. Chuta-lo não estava adiantando.

Fechou os olhos enquanto se debatia silenciosamente, pois ninguém a ouviria dali.

Ele fez.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Ter olhos fortemente cerrados a impediu de vislumbrar um vulto vermelho desferindo uma centena de golpes no rosto de Theodore Nott. O barulho dos socos e pontapés fê-la abrir os olhos e enxergar, apesar da chuva, um Rony Weasley fora de si, cego de ódio e repulsa, desfigurando a face de Nott.

Em estado de choque,ela não conseguia pedir para que ele parasse. Apenas deslizou em direção ao chão, tapando os ouvidos.

Na verdade desejava que Nott tivesse uma morte muito lenta e dolorosa. Se todos os seus ossos fossem quebrados no processo, melhor.

Rony devia ter tido um lampejo de racionalidade, pois parou de agredir o garoto já desmaiado.

Ela,entorpecida,foi levantada por braços fortes e arrastada para algum lugar.

Ela conhecia aquele caminho. A casa dos gritos era mesmo um lugar excelente para se estar depois de tanto tempo sem visitá-la.

Grama úmida e sapatos de segunda mão entravam em atrito. A fricção era agradável aos ouvidos de Pansy. De alguma forma aquilo significava segurança.

Sem saber explicar como, ela chegou no quarto, que estava muito mais limpo que antes, e perfumado com um aroma de canela e suco de abóbora que pairava pelo ar.

Estava sentada de frente à uma penteadeira provençal levemente descascada. O espelho a encarava de volta.

Ele percebeu a apatia e repulsa estampadas no rosto redondo e afogueado. Ela estava estática.  
Com o corpo encostado numa cômoda marrom escura começou a se perguntar o que deveria fazer. Não poderia toca-la, isso era incontestável.

Não precisou perguntar por muito tempo.

O murmúrio infantil.

Um soluço oriundo do fundo da alma, das regiões abissais.

Ela estava chorando.

O esmalte descascado se desfazia na pele enquanto ela arranhava a si própria, numa tentativa dolorosa de remover da epiderme o cheiro de Nott, o toque invasivo e sem permissão. Ronald Weasley segurou os punhos magros com firme gentileza e encontrou os olhos negros turvos. Ela venceu a pressão das mãos rudes que tanto apreciava e com uma careta de ojeriza começou a puxar os próprios cabelos, arrancando algumas mechas.

Ronald Weasley. Traidor do sangue. Pobre. Ele estava ali, olhando-a e respeitando-a e segurando, mais uma vez os punhos da garota emocionalmente descontrolada.

Uma mecha do cabelo ruivo, que precisava de um corte urgentemente, caiu sobre os olhos do garoto que já não era tão garoto mais. O mesmo cabelo roçou o pescoço arranhado de Pansy Parkinson.

A mesma mão rude e simplória, de toque gentil, apesar dos pesares, entremeou-se pelos fios escuros. Convencendo-a a olhar para o espelho a voz amadeirada e ressecada pelo silêncio prolongado sussurrou:

— Eu gosto do seu cabelo.

Os olhos se encontraram no reflexo do espelho. Azul e preto se fundiram num momento reverencial. Algo entre a eternidade e alguns segundos.

— Eu gosto das suas mãos.— Ela falou pela primeira vez.

— Acho que isso é um começo. — ele sorriu, enquanto conduzia a garota para a cama.

Ela adormeceu.E faltando dez minutos para meia noite disseram adeus.

Não falaram sobre a ausência dela no caldeirão furado. Eles apenas apareciam, sem prévio aviso. Invadiam a vida um do outro, mesmo quando tudo estava se acertando.

Rony sabia que logo deveria contar.

Hermione era a escolhida. Era o habitual. Amavam-se desde sempre, apesar dos percalços. Ela só aceitara Krum para se vingar de um convite para o Baile de Inverno, que não com Hermione era o próximo passo.

Deveria ser o próximo passo.

* * *

Meia noite Pansy alisou os cabelos enquanto olhava para o espelho do dormitório das garotas. As palavras de Ronald Weasley martelando em todos os lugares onde houvesse circulação sanguínea.

Estava disposta a perder alguma coisa?

Por mais de uma vez ela calculou suas possibilidades.

Ser protegida não era ruim.

Ser dependente era um experiência excitante.

O que a droga fazia mesmo?  
Contaminava a corrente sanguínea. Algo típico dos traidores do sangue.

Mas ele era sangue puro, afinal de contas. Seus pais poderiam aprovar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Mi. *-***

A pessoa mais amorzão do universo. A melhor leitora que você respeita, que comenta e participa da história.

Feitas as primeiras declarações de amor, devo agradecer pelo comentário. Respondendo sua pergunta Eu posto no Social Spirit e Nyah Fanfiction com o mesmo nick.

aaah os saltos, então, o primeiro capítulo representa o futuro, é como se eles já estivessem no sexto ano. :p

To meeega feliz que você esteja gostando da história! Ela é curtinha, mas já tá prontaa. Uhuul... então naão demorarei para postar!


	5. Chapter 5

**23:55**

* * *

— Detesto aquela garota.

Rony se fingiu de surdo.

Gina Weasley estava comendo um pedaço absurdamente grande de torta de carne para seu corpo minúsculo, enquanto conversava com Hermione sobre ninguém menos que Pansy.

— Ela implica com todos aqueles que não fazem parte do círculo imundo dela. — "Nem todos, Rony pensou." — Além do que, parece uma cadela no cio. Veja, esfregando aquele projeto de seios no rosto do Malfoy.

Gina destilava uma dose bastante incomum de ódio. Embora Pansy fosse merecedora, não havia motivo aparente para a sessão gratuita de xingamentos.

Rony imaginou, por um segundo, que passou bem depressa, se sua irmã não estava com ciúmes de Malfoy. Desfez o pensamento por motivos óbvios.

Mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ouvir a conversa das duas amigas sobre Pansy.

Não se sentia compelido a defender a garota, uma vez que ela merecia todos os insultos. Era fútil, baixa, desprezível.

Entretanto, dentro do baú onde são guardadas as verdades mais vergonhosas dentro das pessoas, uma sensação incômoda e bastante irritante tomava conta do garoto ruivo, que mantinha-se concentrado em sua comida.

Hermione observou o comportamento de Pansy. A garota parecia querer chamar a atenção de alguém no salão. Não parecia estar fazendo aquilo porque era desesperada pelo amor do garoto mimado e com cara de poucos amigos.

Gina continuava a insultar a garota, que por sua vez, dirigia olhares furtivos à mesa da Grifinória.

Hermione riu do último comentário da amiga, enquanto terminava seu ensopado, sentindo-se muito satisfeita, apesar de não admitir isso em voz alta. Ter os elfos domésticos trabalhando para que ela pudesse se alimentar parecia bastante injusto.

— E digo mais, ela tem uma cara de buldogue francês. Aqueles cachorros da Tia Constantine, não é mesmo Rony? — Gina gargalhava enquanto falava, dando alguns tapas na mesa. O irmão estava distraído.— Alô! Terra para Ronald Weasley! Está entre nós, ou foi dar uma volta no mundo dos astros com a Professora Trewlaney?

Todos na mesa riram. Exceto Hermione.

— Ah, vê se não amola, Gina! Onde estão seus namoradinhos, hein?

Fingir distração era uma boa saída. Comer compulsivamente evitava que as pessoas lhe fizessem perguntas.

Pansy não parecia um buldogue francês.

Era cruel compará-la com qualquer coisa que não fosse uma escultura solitária em alguma catedral francesa.

— Olhem, caríssimos companheiros, a escória toda reunida e se confraternizando. Vá com calma, Weasley! Sabemos que sua família é o reduto dos mortos de fome, mas não precisa esgotar a comida de Hogwarts. — Draco Malfoy, ladeado por seus asseclas, admiradores e bajuladores, aproximou-se.

Pansy estava atrás de Malfoy, não riu, nem teceu qualquer comentário.

Rony sentiu ódio de si mesmo.

Ela precisava insultá-lo. Fazia parte do acordo tácito, não assinado, nem oficializado. Mas era um acordo.

Agir normalmente.

Ela precisava ser Pansy Parkinson, para que ele pudesse ser Ronald Weasley.

 **xx**

— O que muda entre nós, Mione?

— Eu esperava que você pudesse me responder, Rony.

— Eu não sei.

— Já mudou de ideia? Você sempre muda de ideia...

Insegurança palpável.

— Tudo muda. Acho que agora somos namorados. Certo?

— Certo.

 **xx**

Ela estava sorrindo quando ele chegou na porta da casa dos gritos.

" _Merda, merda,merda_ "

— Olá, Parkinson.

— Weasley...

Ela titubeou. Por certo cogitara tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

" _Droga, droga, droga_ "

Não foram para o quarto. Ficaram do lado de fora, apesar do frio castigante.

Ela começou a remexer o fundo da bolsa, parecia procurar algo.

— Se parece com você. — A garota estendeu a mão, que segurava um pequeno embrulho vermelho. Um cachorro de bronze, que correu alegremente pelo ar quando Rony desfez a delicada fita verde.

— Cores sugestivas. — um meio sorriso foi o que conseguiu esboçar. — Eu... Não comprei nada...

As orelhas ficaram cor de sangue.

Era Natal.

 _"Merda"._

— Ora! Desde quando eu aceitaria um presente seu, Weasley? — o desprezo estava cada vez menos evidente. Apenas um disfarce mal feito. — Comprei porque dinheiro não me falta. E meus pais me ensinaram a retribuir os favores que devo.

Rony arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não me lembro de nenhum favor que você me deva.

— Quadribol, Nott... — Pansy tentou passar displicência em sua entonação vocal, mas não chegou perto de convencer sequer a si mesma.

— Aquilo não foi um favor. Qualquer um teria feito o que eu fiz.

Doeu, mas não como um ferimento profundo. Algo como um corte imperceptível, feito com papel, mas ardente e constante.

Preferia ter ouvido que só fizera porque era ela. Mas ele era Ronald Weasley, e isso significava nobreza e coração puro.

Nada Sonserino.

Por isso tão apaixonante.

— De qualquer forma.. Apenas aceite. Não quero ter que levar essa coisa de volta.

Rony olhou para o cachorro coberto de manchas em alto relevo, e sorriu.

Calor. Formigamento.

— Vou dar um nome a ele então.

— Faça o que quiser. — A postura da garota era firme, mas toda a neve poderia ter derretido só com o calor que se espalhou pelo seu corpo. Calor este que nada tinha a ver com o feitiço de aquecimento que colocara em seu casaco antes de sair de casa.

— Jake — Rony falou depois de fazer alguns riscos na neve com sua varinha. — O que acha, Pansy?

— É Ridículo. — Uma palavra era o que sua boca tinha capacidade de pronunciar. Ele acabara de tratá-la pelo nome, como se já estivesse acostumado. Como se as letras já estivessem morando em seus lábios há muito tempo. — É um Jack Russell Terrier, segundo a moça da loja. Pode chamá-lo de Jack. Embora eu ache que sua tentativa de dar nome à um objeto seja patética.

Rony aproximou-se demais do rosto de Pansy.

Precisava contar.

Com um beijo demorado e terno, declarou iniciado o primeiro passo para a limpeza do organismo.

Drogas matam, e Pansy poderia acabar com sua vida.Não eram feitos um para o outro.

Em breve viria a abstinência, mas estaria longe demais para procura-la. Ainda lhe restava uma parcela de nobreza. Ele a utilizaria.

— Adeus, Pansy... Obrigado pelo presente. Feliz natal.

Eles nunca diziam adeus.

Então talvez fosse uma despedida.

O barulho da neve sendo empurrada para frente enquanto os passos firmes de Ronald Weasley o levavam de volta ao castelo, abafaram a voz de Pansy Parkinson, que sabendo ser aquele o fim de tudo, permitiu uma lágrima solitária deslizar pela bochecha pálida e gelada.

— Adeus, Rony.

 **xx**

— É muito simples. Pensem numa lembrança muito feliz, e digam " _Expectro Patronum_ "

— Já sabe fazer um patrono, Rony?

Harry perguntou, agitado. A Armada de Dumbledore indo de vento em popa.

— Sei.

— Ótimo, porque vamos precisar.

— _Expecto patronum_

Um cachorro prateado escorregou pelos ares. Um Jack Russell Terrier.

— Perfeito, Ron. — Hermione aplaudiu efusivamente.

— Sim. É perfeito.

 **xxx**

 _De que são feitos os dias?_

 _De pequenos desejos,_

 _vagarosas saudades,_

 _silenciosas lembranças.¹_

O tempo. Desde os primórdios o ser humano cultiva a necessidade de calcular o tempo.

Mensurava-se pela posição do sol. Cada hora era imprecisa.

O tempo é a medida de todas as coisas. Os ponteiros do relógio cravam com precisão a passagem de uma, duas vidas.

E de tantas voltas já não se sabia quem havia dito adeus primeiro.

 **xxxx**

— Você está com o cheiro dela.

Pansy deveria ser um cão farejador.

— Ela é minha noiva, Pansy.

— Desde quando? Não era o nome dela que você estava gritando na minha cama. — a boa e velha Pansy Parkinson. Suja, lasciva e ácida. — Você fica comigo todos os fins de semana. Não acha que existe alguma coisa errada?

Existia.

Feitos para sofrer. Atraíam-se.

Os corpos haviam sido ligados por um fio invisível que queimava à mera lembrança dos aromas e sabores do outro.

Masoquistas.

— Terminamos por aqui, Pansy. Estou falando sério desta vez.

— Você nunca fala sério, Weasley. Sempre volta, carente. Sedento de desejo. Me toca como se estivesse disposto a deixar sua alma nos lençóis, caso este seja o preço da sua liberdade.

— Não fale besteira, Pansy. Você sabe que sempre foi uma coisa de pele. Sempre foi um ato de estávamos com a cabeça, aliás? — sorrisos amarelos não combinavam com a mortalha que, mentalmente, Pansy estava costurando para vestir nele. — Não deixarei acontecer de novo, pelo bem da minha família.

— Então eu fiz mesmo você se desentender com seus pais? Ótimo. Eles amam aquela nojentinha, afinal de contas. Percebi que não estava com ela entre um intervalo e outro da festa. Por acaso o Krum retornou e já encontrou o ponto Granger? Ou aquela lá só sente prazer com os livros. "Oh, por Merlin, Victor, ohh não... História da Magia...aaaah... Abra na página 210..siim...oh sim...".

Estavam se vendo pela segunda vez, depois do anúncio de noivado de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.

Rony estava começando a se arrepender.

Enquanto ria, Pansy soltou pela quarta vez a fumaça do cigarro que prendia entre os dedos magros e pálidos. Algo incomum para alguém que dizia odiar trouxas. Estava saboreando uma das drogas deles, uma das quais a embalagem mostrava imagens horrendas de pessoas mortas, ou órgãos em estado de putrefação.

— Não seja uma vadia. — Ele estava taciturno naquela noite, olhando para a casa dos gritos e tocando com a ponta dos dedos a grama irregular que cobria o solo onde estava sentado. Ele havia, de fato, brigado com seus pais. Rita Skeeter estivera rodeando — novamente — a escola em busca de informações sobre Harry Potter, e acabara desenrolando uma história de amor proibido, como bem destacara em sua coluna medíocre.

Segundo a infame jornalista o casal formado por Ronald Weasley e Pansy Parkinson prometia reestabelecer os laços há muito desfeitos entre uma família tradicional e conservadora e uma família que fora repudiada pelos bruxos de sangue puro.

Quando Molly Weasley leu o jornal desenterrou as milhares de atrocidades que a família Parkinson já havia cometido, dentre elas a tentativa incansável de mandar Arthur Weasley para Azkaban. Rony discutiu com a mãe, com o pai, com os irmãos e com qualquer alma vivente que viesse tocar no assunto. Não sabia o que tanto o incomodava: A notícia falsa , com um exagerado fundo de verdade, ou a reação dos pais.

Ela riu, os ecos da voz levemente rouca e grave passando por entre as árvores silenciosas. Parte da raiva que queimava a pele já avermelhada e transformava os olhos tão azuis em duas tochas era culpa da menção feita à sangue ruim, Pansy sabia.

— Você ama aquela vaca, seu merda. — a mágoa amargava a saliva e molhava todo o céu da boca com um gosto desagradável, provocando um desejo de cuspir no rosto dele.

Não era uma pergunta, porque ela não se atrevia a perguntar. Preferia afirmar e se condoer com o silêncio, que era muito pior do que uma resposta positiva. Pois se a resposta fosse positiva nem tudo estaria perdido. Saber que Ronald Weasley a procurava quando Hermione Granger não conseguia satisfazer seus desejos mais obscuros era uma espécie de fetiche, uma espécie de vitória sobre a sangue ruim desgraçada.

— Sim, amo. Gosto da companhia dela, da segurança, do carinho. — Ele havia respondido então, finalmente. A resposta positiva que ela acreditara que fosse fazê-la feliz. Mas ela não esperava a sensação de mil cordas puxando seus pés e atirando-a numa tina de água fervente. Não esperava a pressão quase mecânica em seu peito, removendo qualquer partícula de oxigênio que poderia existir.

A expressão de deboche permanecia intacta no rosto redondo e marcado pelas maçãs protuberantes. Um esgar de desprezo se formou, e ele desviou o olhar.

— Não seja piegas, Ronald Weasley. Você gosta do conforto, dessa ligação inviolável que você possui com eles. Você tem medo de enfrentar o mundo. Não a ama, mas está acomodado com os favores que ela lhe faz.

Embora a expressão de escárnio ainda pintasse o rosto de Pansy, suas mãos tremiam. Os dedos que seguravam o cigarro outrora com displicência, mal conseguiam manter-se em linha reta enquanto apontavam para Rony.

— Já está na hora de ir embora, a propósito.

— Foi você quem se atrasou, Parkinson.

— Eu não deveria sequer ter me dado o trabalho de vir até aqui, seu verme desprezível.

O barulho dos saltos voltou a preencher o ambiente, e a figura de Pansy Parkinson estava sumindo.

A guerra havia acabado, e a festa de comemoração estava longe de ter um fim.

Hermione estava com as amigas. Nem dera pela falta dele. Também não parecera se importar com a Manchete de Rita Skeeter sobre ele e Pansy.

Estavam noivos.

O casamento seria na Toca, em um mês.

E o perfume doce da mulher que desaparecia por entre as folhagens da floresta proibida, parecia se perpetuar no tempo, no espaço. Era o veneno que corroía a pele, confundia suas decisões.

Seu tato.

Seu "faro."

[…]

* * *

 **N/A**

Poema de Cecília Meirelles *-*

 _Entre mágoas sombrias,_  
 _momentâneos lampejos:_  
 _vagas felicidades,_  
 _inatuais esperanças._

 _De loucuras, de crimes,_  
 _de pecados, de glórias_  
 _— do medo que encadeia_  
 _todas essas mudanças._

 _Dentro deles vivemos,_  
 _dentro deles choramos,_  
 _em duros desenlaces_  
 _e em sinistras alianças...²_


	6. Chapter 6

**00:01**

* * *

 _Entre por essa porta agora_ _  
_ _E diga que me adora_ _  
_ _Você tem meia hora_ _  
_ _Pra mudar a minha vida_ _  
_ _Vem vambora_ _  
_ _Que o que você demora_ _  
_ _É o que o tempo leva¹_

 **Luvas**

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco dedos.

Não tinha muitas lembranças da primeira vez que vestira uma luva. Tinha cinco anos, talvez menos, talvez mais. Não importava agora.

A primavera era uma estação patética, na opinião nada imparcial de Pansy Parkinson. As vezes fazia frio, mas não o suficiente para vestir casacos de inverno. E o calor não era escaldante a ponto de usar saias curtas que seu pai reprovava.

E foi na primavera que sua mãe lhe obrigou a usar luvas. Luvas brancas de renda e bordadas com minúsculas pérolas. Estava quente, o tecido pinicava e as mãos suavam, fazendo com que o atrito entre a pele e a renda fina causassem pequenas assaduras entre os nós dos dedos.

— Pansy, querida – Leona Parkinson ajeitava o vestido da filha. Marfim, decorado com flores vermelhas na barra e mangas. A mulher esticava com firmeza cada rusga do saiote armado e exageradamente pesado. – fique quieta! Por Merlin... Não deveria estar tão inquieta. E por favor, quer parar de arrancar as luvas? Vou colocar um feitiço de cola e nunca mais sairá de seu braço.

— Obrigada, "querida", mas eu dispenso ajuda. Deixe-me sozinha, eu sei me cuidar. - Pansy afastou-se abruptamente da mãe, sem olhá-la. Aquela mulher poderia ir à merda se quisesse, e se não quisesse ir, Pansy teria o maior prazer de indicar o caminho. Ronald Weasley a mandara várias vezes para lá.

— Como quiser, Pansyzinha .

— Vagabunda dos infernos. – Pansy sussurrou enquanto arrancava as luvas e coçava o braço com vigor. – Merda de luvas.

Festas em família eram um suplício. Festas que tinham por objetivo a escolha de um noivo adequado eram o princípio do fim dos tempos.

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco.

Fazia uma contagem mental e olhava para a porta que dividia seu quarto da varanda. Intimamente esperava que ele aparecesse dizendo que havia desistido da lua de mel em alguma cidade porca da Escócia e, finalmente, arranjado um jeito de fugirem.

Ele não viria. Não seria tão idiota.

* * *

 _Ainda tem o seu perfume pela casa_ _  
_ _Ainda tem você na sala_ _  
_ _Porque meu coração dispara_ _  
_ _Quando tem o seu cheiro_ _  
_ _Dentro de um livro_ _  
_ _Dentro da noite veloz_

 **Veneno**

Poderia ingerir uma dose de veneno. Agora sabia exatamente o que sua mãe sentirá quando descobrira a gravidez.

— Olá. Uau!

Pansy olhou para cima, procurando o rosto de quem a cumprimentava. Contemplou o vermelho. O fogo. O calor.

Ronald Weasley.

Estreitou os olhos e voltou a encarar o copo quase vazio onde, há poucos segundos, Tom despejara uma dose de Firewhisky.

— Isso... Isso é de verdade? — ele apontava sem jeito para a barriga que já demonstrava uma leve protuberância.

— Não, Weasley. São gases. — Ela cuspiria na cara dele, se soubesse que sua mira não estava severamente afetada pelos efeitos do álcool.

— Mas você está bebendo.

— E desde quando isso é da sua conta? Onde está a sua mulherzinha? Ela sabe que você vem beber no caldeirão furado?

— Ela está em casa, repousando. Acho que está doente.

— O que veio fazer aqui, afinal?

— Não é da sua conta.

Apenas o silêncio, e um riso debochado de Pansy.

— Dominadora? Perfeccionista? Frígida? — soltou a pergunta assim, como se ele já soubesse sobre quem ela estivesse falando. E ele sabia.

Era sempre sobre a outra.

— Um pouco de tudo.

Pansy sentiu pena, mas não durou muito. Ele fizera uma má escolha, ele diria. Talvez falta de opção. Todo mundo sabia que Hermione poderia chegar longe se escolhesse o homem certo. Mas não conseguira fisgar Harry Potter.

Era uma vaca frustrada.

— Ela quer engravidar. Eu não sei se estou preparado para ser pai.— o sabor da bebida ainda carimbava as papilas gustativas.

Ronald Weasley era um desgraçado.

Covarde.

— Está esperando minhas palavras de consolo? Ou alguma demonstração de piedade? — a boca secara rapidamente. Talvez a gravidez fosse responsável. Talvez não.

Ele paralizou e a encarou por bons dez segundos. Vislumbrou toda a antipatia e arrogância que ela carregava, bem como os olhos fundos e o batom borrado que indicavam anos luz de experiência. Ela estava velha, apesar da pouca idade.

— Não somos amigos, Weasley. Na verdade, o que rolou entre nós foi algo passageiro. Efêmero. Chame como quiser.

— Você... Você... Por que?

— Foi escolha sua casar com a vadia dos livros. Sabia que ela era dominadora, egoísta, antipática e perfeccionista. Você, Weasley, e só você, se deixou convencer de que seria diferente. Um bastardo acomodado é o que você é.

— Eu odeio você, Parkinson. Está tão ferrada quanto eu. Amargando a vida de merda que está levando. Você é hipócrita e se pudesse vomitaria essa criança, junto com a sua vergonha por ele não ser filho do seu marido.

Tom deixara a garrafa no balcão.O líquido âmbar balançava no copo à medida em que Pansy dava pequenas batidinhas no fundo. As unhas continuavam longas e pretas. Impecáveis.

— Então porque veio até mim? Auto flagelação? Saudade? Por que ainda estamos conversando? Ah!Já sei, é uma competição de fracassos.

— Estava com saudade.

Batimentos cardíacos podem ser uma merda às vezes.

Os de Pansy a traiam à cada segundo.

— Que horas são? — Ela reuniu forças para perguntar. A voz falhou na penúltima palavra.

— Faltam cinco segundos para meia noite.

* * *

 _Ainda tem o seu perfume pela casa_ _  
_ _Ainda tem você na sala_ _  
_ _Porque meu coração dispara_ _  
_ _Quando tem o seu cheiro_ _  
_ _Dentro de um livro_

 _ **Na cinza das Horas**_

Feche a porta quando sair.

Uma tragada profunda e a sensação ardida invadindo as vias respiratórias. Pansy adorava sentir dor. Havia um prazer mórbido no cigarro. Saber que morreria caso continuasse consumindo a droga era um prêmio bastante satisfatório, exatamente o que ela buscava.

— Você continua com o cheiro daquela maldita.

— Eu durmo com ela, Pansy. — Ela detestava o olhar ofendido. A raiva colorindo as bochechas e as orelhas sempre que a sangue ruim era mencionada nas conversas. — Você ainda usa o mesmo perfume...

A mulher, apagou a ponta do cigarro na mesa, e cuspiu no chão. Seus olhos varreram o local em que estavam. Conforto e segurança. Ela merecia. Mas tinha algumas perguntas à serem feitas ao recente, e parcialmente indesejado, visitante.

— O que quer aqui?

— Conversar... Sobre ele — Rony apontou para um garoto com pouco mais do que quatro anos corria pela casa luxuosa, desviando com maestria dos vasos caríssimos que enfeitavam cada metro quadrado.

O Acaju predominava. Os olhos eram vividos, negros e espertos. As sardas eram um recado que Rony poderia ignorar, mas que não conseguira, desde a última vez que vira o menino nos braços da mãe, na loja de chapéus.

— Está vendo este corredor, Weasley? — Pansy indicou o corredor que dava acesso à área externa da Mansão. — leva os visitantes indesejados para fora. E é para lá que eu quero que vá. Vamos, Depressa!

— Ele é meu?

— É evidente que não. Ele é meu!

* * *

— Papai, Papai! Veja o que eu desenhei.

Rose estava linda. O vestido branco com rendas azuis, um sapato de verniz e um laço gigante nos cabelos longos e cacheados. Ele cedera aos desejos da esposa de ter um filho. No final das contas, esse era o ritmo natural.

Rose era sua cópia. Extremamente inteligente, absurdamente sensível.

— Quero mais um. — Ele precisava mostrar que tinha poder de impor sua vontade. Ele queria outro filho, por mais irresponsável que isso pudesse parecer.

— De jeito nenhum. Não podemos bancar, não queremos engordar, nem enjoar, nem sentir dores horríveis nos pés. — Hermione estava escrevendo um artigo para o Profeta Diário. Ela trabalhava na redação. Ele era auror. Os olhos da mulher, tão cheios de prepotência, de uma aura poderosa que revelava muito sobre a sua vontade de ser livre.

Estava arrependida de suas escolhas.

— Rose é tão solitária... Seria bom dar um irmão à ela. — Argumentação não era o forte de Rony, mas ele precisava de auto afirmação. Precisava saber que, de alguma forma, pertencia àquela família que insistia em chamar de sua.

Era uma questão de violação à sua honra admitir que Pansy tinha razão a respeito de tudo.

— Você sabe que pode vir uma garota, não sabe? — Ela olhou por sobre os óculos de aro fino que agora compunham sua imagem, conferindo-lhe uma imagem ainda mais irritante de "sabe-tudo" arrogante.

— Será um garoto. Tem que ser um garoto.

* * *

— Não deu certo.

— Nem para fazer um filho você presta, Weasley.

— Oh, cale a boca, Pansy. Ela sofreu a droga de um aborto. Você sequer entende a dor que estou passando?

— Você não queria essa criança. Ela seria o "bebê garantia." A última cartada na mesa de um homem que já não sabe mais porque existe... Não tem ideia do que fez com a própria vida.

— Por que ainda nos falamos? — A fumaça que ela expelia já não o incomodava mais. Ela sabia das coisas, mas parecia estar tão ferrada quanto ele, então isso não era irritante.

"Aquilo era inveja..."

Ele nunca diria isso em voz alta.

— Eu não sei porque infernos ainda nos encontramos. Sinto que

— Ele é meu, não é?

O garoto estava brincando com um unicórnio de plástico, alisando a crina prateada, bastante compenetrado.

— Meu.

* * *

— Não deu certo.

— Ele era um babaca. — Rony balançava a caneta que trouxera de casa. Ainda não assinara os papeis que Hermione trouxera.

— Mas eu tinha me acostumado. Era um bom marido, um bom pai.

— Onde vão morar? Você e o garoto...

— No meu apartamento.

— Se quiser eu posso...

— Não quero suas migalhas, Weasley. Não preciso delas. Você tem três bocas para alimentar, e eu sou rica.

— Mas ele é meu...

Ardido, violento, quente e barulhento.

Um tapa certeiro na face rosada de Ronald Weasley.

— Se repetir isso mais uma vez, eu enterro um punhal na sua garganta.

Você já tem o filho que queria. A sangue ruim conseguiu lhe dar o tão sonhado garoto.

* * *

— Porque não fica com ela? Estão sempre saindo — Hermione estava em frente à escrivaninha, escrevendo algumas cartas. Estava falando de Pansy, trivialmente, como se fosse algo normal.

— Porque não quero.

— É evidente que você quer.

E Ele queria.

Mais do que qualquer desejo escondido, estar com ela era uma fissura, uma doença, um atentado à sua sanidade.

— Quando vamos formalizar a coisa toda, Hermione?

— Quarta -feira. Por favor, não se atrase.

Rony levantou-se.

Aquela costumava ser sua casa. Agora não era mais do que uma construção habitada por estranhos, e isso incluía Rose e Hugo.

Divórcio era o esperado. Rita Skeeter havia dito.

A rotina matara quem um dia eles haviam sonhado ser.

"Quando o frenesi acabar, quando Voldemort morrer. Quando a vida passar a ser normal.

Eles descobririam que eram qualquer coisa, menos feitos um para o outro."

E assim foi.

* * *

Eram autodestrutivos. Roubavam a energia do outro e viviam como se esta fosse a maneira certa de amar.

Ela colhia as migalhas. Ele corria com o pão. Sempre tarde demais. Os relógios não estavam sincronizados.

Rony olhou para o relógio na parede. Meia noite e um minuto. Era hora de partir. Já se transformara em um ritual, desde dane-se lá quando.

Preparando-se para levantar, sentiu o braço ser puxado por uma mão fria e leve.

— Fique aqui.

Ela falou baixinho. O som do rádio, chiado e irregular, quebrando o silêncio de tempos em tempos.

— Eu devo?

Ele indagou. A voz morna e mansa, os olhos pousando sobre o parapeito desgastado da janela do apartamento.

— Não é uma obrigação...

Ela continuou, no mesmo tom de voz, mantendo o corpo relaxado, apreciando cada filete da ansiedade que a consumia vagarosamente.

— ...Mas eu quero que fique.

 ** _Você tem meia hora_**

Emendou sem saber o porquê. Dizem que a vida tem dessas coisas: um dia você acorda com a decisão pronta em algum recôndito da mente, seus olhos se contraem momentaneamente e você diz o que deve ser dito; o que guardou por milênios.

 ** _Pra mudar a minha vida_**

Eram duas almas sussurantes numa noite de domingo.A penumbra cobria as expressões faciais, de modo que Pansy enxergava apenas metade do reflexo azul e prateado que os olhos duvidosos de Rony produziam.

 ** _Vem vambora_**

Lutavam contra as armas que possuíam. As palavras. As frases baixas, os golpes certeiros no ego do outro. A munição tinha o poder de minar o orgulho.

Ambos tinham o poder de ferir um ao outro, mas havia a opção de abaixar as armas.

 ** _Que o que você demora_**

Pansy sabia que quem falasse primeiro estava cedendo, expondo a carne descoberta.

Jogando a toalha.

Erguendo a bandeira branca.

—Se insiste...

— Não insisto. Ou fica porque quer, ou some da minha frente.

— Eu quero.

 ** _É o que o tempo leva_**

— Ele é meu, Pansy? — Ele contemplou o retrato do garoto sardento e sorridente. Tanta alegria não poderia ser herdada de Pansy Parkinson. Fazendo a pergunta novamente corria o risco de levar um golpe na jugular, mas, desta vez, a pergunta fora leve, natural.

— Sim. O nome dele é Jake.

O desejo de que nada mudaria não se realizou, pois nada na vida é imutável.

Sem promessas de eternidade, os ponteiros continuariam dessincronizados. As vidas seguiram seus próprios cursos.

Mas agora havia uma nova regra, tão silenciosa quanto a anterior.

Ele ficaria lá. Ela também.

E meia noite ninguém iria embora.

Até que alguém jogasse a toalha, e o ciclo recomeçasse.

Porque a história é cíclica, e o ser humano também.

 **(FIM ?)**

* * *

 **N/A**

¹ Adriana Calcanhoto - Vambora

Fiz essa Fanfic, com esse Shipp considerado estranho, sem muito compromisso.  
A verdade é que Pansy e Rony são as coisas mais impossíveis do universo por "N" motivos, mas, sobretudo, por causa de uma certa visão maniqueísta do mundo.

Sabe, ninguém é totalmente mau, nem totalmente bom. Sirius fala isso em "A ordem da Fênix", mas, infelizmente, esse estigma de vilões e mocinhos se perpetuou pela obra até o fim.

Acredito que a Sonserina tinha membros excelentes, a Corvinal tinha alunos não tão inteligentes, e a Lufa- Lufa possuía alunos muito sagazes e corajosos.

Pansy deveria ter suas qualidades, se fosse uma pessoa do mundo real, assim como Gina Weasley , por certo, poderia ter um lado mesquinho, egoísta.

No meu mundo, Pansy é uma desgraçada, mas não sem um motivo, pois, embora eu não sustente a ideia de que existe uma justificativa para ser babaca, acredito que as experiências, condições, escolhas e estilo de vida influenciam no caráter do ser humano.

Todos nós lutamos contra nossas "partes ruins". Uns deixam elas vencerem, e se tornam pessoas consideradas vilãs; outros conseguem fazer o bem vencer, e assim nascem os heróis. Entretanto, no mundo real, nada impede que o suposto vilão se torne o herói e vice-e-versa.

É tudo uma questão de escolha.

E eu amo escrever sobre isso


End file.
